


Small Bump

by genevievefugazi, SketchbookThingz



Category: Third Star (2010)
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Kidfic, Third Star - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievefugazi/pseuds/genevievefugazi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchbookThingz/pseuds/SketchbookThingz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James reconnects with a childhood friend just months before his trip to Barafundle Bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Junior ran into his home crying, as he searched for his mother. "Mummy." he sobbed.

He heard a dish clatter in the sink as he heard footsteps make their way to him in the living room. She appeared in an apron, and covered in flour, she was working on dinner.

"JJ," she gently said as she took the six year old into her arm. "What's wrong baby?"

"They won't stop teasing me." he sobbed through his tears.

"Come here." she said as she sat on the couch and motioned for him to sit next to him. Sitting onto the couch she wrapped her arms around him bringing him closer and ran  
her finger through his hair. "What are they teasing you about, sweet baby."

"That they all have fathers and I don't have one."

She let a deep sigh out, this moment was long overdue to her. She knew from the day that she decided to raise him on her own that this would happen. Closing her eyes she held back the memories that flooded her brain and overwhelmed her emotions.

"Baby don't listen to them."

"But why mummy? Why don't I have a daddy?"

A lump formed her in her throat, how was she going to explain everything to him? He was just six years old. Would he understand? As she searched her mind for the correct answer to tell him there was a knock at the door.

"Hello? Is anybody home? Lucy? Little James?"

"Uncle Davy!" the little boy sat up with a smile on his face. He quickly wiped the tears off his face and ran towards the front door as Davy entered.

"There he is." Davy smiled as he lifted the six year old up in the air. As he set the boy down and looked over at Lucy he saw the tears in her eyes and redness in Juniors. "Whats  
going on?"

Lucy stood up and held it together. "Some boys have been teasing JJ here."

"About what?" he said as he tussled Juniors hair.

Before Lucy could say anything Junior answered, "That they all have dad's and I don't."

Davy looked at Lucy with a serious expression. He had helped Lucy for the last six years raising Junior, but this was something he could not explain to the boy. It was not his place. He was not his father, neither his mother. Her expression told him everything, she needed some time.

"Well, I bet that they don't have an uncle that takes them out for ice cream do they."

The six year old jumped up and down. "Yes!"

"You have to ask your mother first."

Junior ran back and wrapped his arms around his mothers waist, "Can we mum, please."

Smiling she leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Of course you can. Go get changed first."

"Thank you mum."

As the little boy ran into his bedroom to get changed, Davy made his way across the living room and gave Lucy a hug. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I'll be fine. Thank you."

As he stepped back he nodded, "You know I'm here for both of you if you need anything."

Smiling she nodded at him, "I know. Thank you."

He smiled back as Junior ran back out in clean clothes chanting ice cream at the top of his lungs.

"We'll be back in an hour," Davy said as he took James hand and they went out.

She stood at the door and watched as they got in Davy's car and drove off. As she stood there she couldn't help but reminiscence about the moments that have led to this one.


	2. Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets nervous before his big day with Lucy.

SEVEN YEARS AGO

When James has found out about his cancer, he went through the usual stages of anger, denial, sadness and then finally acceptance. It wasn't easy giving into the life that was  
chosen for him. The family was helpful but not helpful enough. They tried their best to treat it as normal as possible but James couldn't help but think at the back of their minds that the possibility of losing him was quite high.

He had moved back home so that Mum and Dad could care for him more. His closest friend Davy moved in as well to share their duties.

Whenever it was just James and Davy, the two would reminisce on the good old days and then that's when James brought her up.

"Lucy Carrigan..." he spoke her name as he sat up in bed.

Davy sat beside in the chair that belonged to his desk.

"You never got to ask her out on a date, did you?"

"Never got the courage to. She was just so stunning..."

Davy rolled his eyes at him "You and Miles were fighting til the end for that one.."

James sighed "Funny...she ended up with neither of us."

Lucy Carrigan lived fifteen minutes away from James as a child. They attended the same schools and he had always been a constant admirer. He and Miles competed for her affections all the way up to University til Miles fancied someone else and James was left with an open.

He couldn't quite muster the courage and when she had told him that she wanted to talk to him at the nearby pub, he never showed up.

Little did he know that was his last chance. He never heard from her for she had gone off to Scotland to continue studying.

When James falls asleep, Davy gets on his computer and seeks out Lucy Carrigan on Facebook. At last he finds her and she looks the same. She's still got that childlike face  
and precious smile along with the dark chocolate brown hair and pale skin. In her profile picture, she's at a restaurant flashing her smile in front of a plate of food.

Davy looks over at James who's peacefully asleep and then over at the computer image of Lucy.

The next day, the phone rings and Davy dives to get it. James is in the next room watching TV as his Mum prepares his lunch.

"Hello!" Davy speaks on the phone.

James' ears perk up a bit having eavesdropped a bit. He feels something about to happen hearing Davy say "uh huh...yes...he is here. Would you like to speak to him?"

"JAMES!" Davy calls out with a slight smile. "Phone call!"

"Who would want to speak to me..." he mumbles as he grabs his cane and limps his way towards the hallway and towards the next room.

"Hello?" He grabs the phone nonchalantly and speaks into it. Davy is watching in mild anticipation.

"Hello, James. Its Lucy...Lucy Carrigan..." the voice on the other end speaks.

He remembers that elegant polite voice and he freezes in bewilderment for a moment.

"Lucy...hi..." James stammers a bit.

"Its been awhile, hasn't it?"

"It sure has" James looks at Davy who is smiling now.

"Davy found me through Facebook. Thought I'd call to see how you're doing. Listen, I can't talk very long I got a project I need to finish. I just wanted to invite you and Davy over for tea tomorrow. I'm staying at my parents house for now. Sound good?"

"That would be lovely" James thinks about Davy's invitation as well. Lucy had no idea it was absolutely mandatory that he come as well since he is now his caretaker.

"Alright. Well I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then. Bye, James..."

"Bye..." he puts the phone down and turns to Davy in mock disappointment "you tosser! What?...How?...When?"

"While you were asleep. Thought I'd surprise you."

Later that night, James looked into the mirror in the bathroom. He was happy to be meeting Lucy for tea tomorrow but nervous. He did not want to look sick.

"Oi, go to sleep" Davy said as he popped his head into the bathroom "you need your beauty rest. Don't want to look haggard for Lucy..."

"I don't want her to see me like this..." James says staring at his reflection "what will I tell her when she sees me limping with my cane?"

"Well, we'll just say that you had an accident..."

There's a bit of a silence in the air as both think about his illness.

"Do you plan on telling her?" Davy finally asks.

James turns his head "I don't know...should I tell her? You think it's a good idea?"

"I mean, you could...if you want..."

In the morning, Davy helps James get ready and tells his Mum and Dad that they're going to see an old friend today.

James wants to look his very best. Charming and the very least like a man suffering with cancer.

Dressed and out the door, Davy helps James into the passenger side and then goes around to the drivers side. James remembers when he used to drive his own car now Davy is behind the wheel most of the time.

Whilist on the road, Davy tries to amuse James with small talk just to ease himself.

"What if she's married with children?" Davy ponders.

"I'll kill the bastard, make Lucy run away with me and i'll raise her children" James flashes him a smile which Davy returns with his own.

When they get to the house, Davy parks on her driveway and gets out to help James once again. There's a slight hesitation in the air.

"Come on, James. Out you go..." Davy feels like his Mum.

"I can't do this." He replies "This is all complete bollocks. Lets go back home..." Its too late as the front door opens and Davy  
is the first one to see her.

"Davy!" Lucy comes running towards them and he greets her with a hug.

"Good to see you, Luce" he steps back and takes a good look at her.

James struggles to get out of the car but he manages. Cane first then foot. He sees her.

Still beautiful. Still the same. Still Lucy.

"Why James Griffith...its been awhile" she smiles.

"It certainly has" James replies rather sheepishly.

She walks up to him and he tries to balance a bit for the hug she gives him which is much different than the hug she had given Davy.

James smells her hair. Citrus-y, light, and fresh.

When they pull away, Lucy stares back at James. He's still handsome as ever but something seems off. He looked thin and really pale but there's always been  
something about him that has been rather sickly looking.

"Come on inside, both of ya. There's tea and biscuits."

They follow Lucy inside. James is a bit hesitant to walk and show his incapability for that but he does anyway. Tries his best to lessen the limping but she still notices.

"Darling, what happened to you?" She asks as they make their way inside.

"Uh. Accident." He replies.

"Poor thing had a tumble down the stairs" Davy added.

"So sorry. If there's anything you need you let me know."

They get seated in the living room now. James looks around and her parents' house is just as he remembers.

"Its great to have the extra company here.Place hasn't been the same since Mum passed. They left the house in my name and I've just been here tidying up. Can't decide if I  
want to sell the place or keep it..."

"Have you got a flat?" James asks.

"Yeah. In Hammersmith. Near work." Lucy replies preparing two cups of tea for her guests. "Haven't been back, though. On leave til i get everything settled."

They catch up for a couple of hours and Davy almost feels like a third wheel hearing James and Lucy talk about moments they've shared. He observes that James has always been in love with her, though. He sees it in the intense amount of attention he pays when she talks. The way his eyes adore her.

After awhile, James gets tired. Its his cancer getting the best of him and Davy, per James' request, doesn't want Lucy to see it.

"We should get going...its becoming a bit late..." Davy says.

James feels a bit weary but wants to wait til he gets into the car to take the morphine.

Lucy walks them outside and hugs them both "Listen, come back tomorrow if you want. I could use the company..."

James smiles even though he's in pain. He then looks to Davy in reassurance.

"I suppose we can do that..." Davy says.

"Alright. So call me tomorrow...bye!"

James and Davy drive off as James takes a swig of his bottle.

"Are we really coming back? Cuz I'd really love to" he says.

"If you're going to let her back into your life," Davy glances as him "you've got to tell her.  
Spare her heart..."


End file.
